<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>violet like lavender by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906352">violet like lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fun with flags (abolish the police) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unglaublich! Was dieser Kerl im Schlafzimmer seines Bruders entdeckt, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley &amp; Ron Weasley, Roger Davies/Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fun with flags (abolish the police) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>violet like lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>[</b> <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5fcb82cb00020f2d2595fe74/1/Tuer-5-Durchgebrannt">Türchen 5</a> <b>] [</b> <i>Türchen 6</i> <b>] [</b> <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5fce08490005ed23228ca7dd/1/Gewitterwolken-und-Drachenatem">Türchen 7</a> <b>]</b></p>
  <p><i>I found three naked dudes in your bed this morning. Did we have a really weird break in or do you need to tell me something?</i><br/>[<a href="https://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/57439.html?thread=675423#t675423">997</a>]</p>
  <p>
    <b>CN: Spinne (erwähnt)</b>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Sag mal“, sagt Ron, nachdem er minutenlang durch die Küche getigert ist, Hängeschränketüren öffnend und Packungen in die Hand nehmend und zurückstellend, bevor er sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee an den Tisch gesetzt hat, „ich will Dir nicht zu nahe treten, und ich weiß ja, dass Du Deine Privatsphäre schätzt, aber … heute Morgen ist was passiert.“</p><p>Percy sieht von seinem Kreuzworträtsel auf, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Ihm fallen leider Gottes gleich mehrere Dinge ein, die diesen Morgen geschehen sein könnten, und keins davon wäre sonderlich erfreulich. Vor allem nicht mit dem etwas hartleibigen Gesichtsausdruck, den Ron zur Schau stellt. </p><p>Bedächtig greift Percy nach seiner Tasse, um Zeit zu schinden, weil auch Rons Tonlage ihm nicht das Gefühl gibt, als wolle er dieses Gespräch führen. Dann fragt er (gefasster, als er erwartet hätte): „Und was ist passiert?“</p><p>„Nun, ich würde es gar nicht zur Sprache bringen, wenn es nicht so unangenehm gewesen wäre“, sagt Ron, statt auf Percys Frage zu antworten. Er sieht Percy nicht direkt ins Gesicht, was ein eindeutiger Indikator dafür ist, dass es Ron wirklich ernst ist. (So ein Verhalten ist er von Ron nicht gewohnt. Ron ist geradeheraus, ein bisschen plump in seinem Versuch der offenen Kommunikation, was dann zu etwas kränkenden Begegnungen führen kann, wie das eine Mal, als Ron ihm doch tatsächlich vorhielt, Percy wäre nicht spontan genug. Oder das andere Mal, als Ron einfach keinen Blick an die kleine Kaktee verschwendete, die Percy so liebevoll auf seinem Schreibtisch drapiert hatte, bis Percy sie wortwörtlich vor sein Namensschild manövrierte, was Ron ein müdes <cite>Oh, ist der neu</cite>? entlockte. – Ein blickenausweichender Ron ist also in etwa so oft anzutreffen wie ein drachendesinteressierter Charlie.)</p><p>„Nachdem Du zur Arbeit gegangen bist heute Morgen“, fährt Ron fort, beide Hände um die Tasse vor sich verkrampft, als müsse sie ihn hier am Boden fest- oder davon abhalten, von den Küchenfliesen verschluckt zu werden, „da hab ich ein Geräusch gehört.“ Percy bekommt ein ungutes, aber genaues Gefühl dafür, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch gehen wird.</p><p>„Und weißt Du“, sagt Ron, „ich würde ja normalerweise nicht in Deiner Privatsphäre herumschnüffeln, ich hab ja sowas Ähnliches wie Respekt oder Anstand oder was auch immer, aber ich dachte eben, Du seist nicht da, weil Du Dich ja noch von mir verabschiedet hast.“ Rons Nase zuckt, als könne er selbst nicht so richtig fassen, was er da eigentlich kurz davor ist, zu sagen. „Und dann denk ich, ich hab was in Deinem Zimmer gehört. Und ich denk mir: Scheiße, was, wenn da irgendwer einbricht gerade? Ist ja jetzt nicht so, als ob Percy Wertgegenstände hätte, aber ist ja trotzdem irgendwie schlecht, wenn Dir nachher was fehlt, was Du eigentlich brauchst.“</p><p>Ron eiertanzen zu sehen, ist ein bisschen wie einem seltenen Tier dabei zuzusehen, wie es in einem artfremden Klima seiner selbst überlassen wird. Auf der einen Seite weckt Rons Unbeholfenheit in Percy den Wunsch, dass er es gut überstehen möge, auf der anderen Seite entwickelt er eine morbide Freude daran, zu sehen, wie Ron sich immer weiter und weiter hineinmanövriert. </p><p>Ron gerät ins Stocken und dreht die Tasse in seinen Händen hin und her. Entweder ist er unglaublich fasziniert von dem kleinen abgeplatzten Stück am Lippenrand der Keramik oder es ist ihm … <em>peinlich</em>, mit Percy über das zu sprechen, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt. (Percy kann sich nicht ganz vorstellen, warum es für Ron peinlich sein könnte, wenn er nicht gerade Absonderliches in Percys Schlafzimmer entdeckt hat. Und Percy kann sich nicht vorstellen, was Absonderliches in seinem Schlafzimmer stattfinden könnte, wenn er nicht dort ist, um für Ordnung zu sorgen.)</p><p>„Ach, weißt Du“, unterbricht Ron sich dann selbst, „vielleicht ist es gar nicht so wichtig.“</p><p>„Nun, es scheint Dir durchaus auf dem Herzen zu brennen“, erwidert Percy, ohne den Blick von Ron abzuwenden. „Und ich muss zugeben, die Exposition und die steigende Handlung haben mich doch neugierig auf die Klimax gemacht.“ Es kostet Percy jegliches Fünkchen Selbstbeherrschung, Ron weiterhin mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck anzusehen. Vielleicht denkt Percy doch in die ganz falsche Richtung? Vielleicht versucht Ron ihn nur vor einer extrem großen Spinne zu warnen, die er in Percys Schlafzimmer entdeckt hat? Das könnte durchaus sein, nicht wahr?</p><p>„Okay“, sagt Ron und atmet zitternd aus. „Ich denke also, dass Du vielleicht gerade ausgeraubt wirst und dass Du vermutlich nicht möchtest, dass Dich wer ausraubt, also hab ich mir eins von Deinen Wörterbüchern“, Percys <i>Encyclopædia Britannica</i>-Einwurf bleibt unbeachtet, „geschnappt und hab mich an Deine Tür gepirscht.“ Ron beugt sich jetzt über seine Tasse hinweg in Percys Richtung, als würde er sich noch einmal in die Situation zurückversetzen. „Ich greife also so nach der Türklinke, bete noch ein bisschen, dass ich mich nicht verteidigen muss, und öffne die Tür.“ Percy betet ein bisschen für die Spinne. „Und was sehe ich da? Drei nackte Kerle in Deinem Bett.“ Percys Stoßgebete blieben also ungehört. „Und ich weiß nicht, ob das ein absolut abgefahren schiefgelaufener Einbruch war oder ob Du,“ seine Stimme wird unsicherer, „mir etwas erzählen möchtest?“</p><p>Nun doch nervös geworden, was Percy nicht überraschen sollte, weil er normalerweise doch schon viel früher in Schockstarre verfallen wäre, zuckt sein Blick in Richtung seines Kreuzworträtsels, besseren und sichereren Zeiten hinterhertrauernd.</p><p>„Was soll ich Dir erzählen?“, fragt Percy also, erstaunlich sichere Stimme und nur die Andeutung eines Herzflimmerns.</p><p>Ron plustert die Backen auf, schnaubt indigniert die Luft aus und erwidert: „Warum Oliver Wood in Deinem Bett liegt, zum Beispiel.“</p><p>„Ich nehme an, er wird geschlafen haben“, vermutet Percy, auch wenn sie beide wissen, dass das nicht der Knackpunkt der Geschichte gewesen ist.</p><p>„Und gibt es einen Grund, warum Oliver Wood in Deinem Bett geschlafen hat?“, fragt Ron also weiter und Percy muss für einen kleinen Moment die Augen schließen, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Das ganze hier ist ihm so schrecklich, furchtbar unangenehm. Wie Lebensweisheitswandtattoos und Flaggenkunde mit Roger. (Roger, der vermutlich direkt neben Oliver gelegen hat. – Was heißt vermutlich? Definitiv. Es schleichen schließlich nicht oft Menschen des Nachts in Percys Bett.)</p><p>Percy atmet hörbar ein und aus. (Atmet er immer so laut? Hätten Roger und Oliver oder zumindest Cedric ihm nicht Bescheid geben müssen, dass er ein Lautausdemmundatmer ist? Oder kommt ihm gerade einfach nur alles viel arger vor, als es eigentlich ist?)</p><p>„Oliver schläft manchmal hier“, sagt Percy irgendwann, weil ihm das Schweigen zu viel wird. (Und mit manchmal meint er <em>immer</em>, aber weil Oliver so oft auswärts ist, weil seine Mannschaft durch die Lande zieht, kann Percy zumindest vor sich selbst rechtfertigen, dass er nicht die Worte sagt, die eigentlich unter seinem Brustbein schlummern.)</p><p>„Und das tut er in Deinem Bett, weil …?“ Ron klingt skeptisch, nicht überzeugt von Percys Halbwahrheiten und Ausflüchten.</p><p>Percy sagt: „Wo hätte er schlafen sollen? Du beanspruchst das Sofa seit gestern Abend ja für Dich.“</p><p>„Fair“, erwidert Ron leise. „Aber das erklärt nun ja nicht, warum er nicht allein in Deinem Bett lag.“ Ron sieht aus, als hätte er auf ein Stück Dreck in Feldsalat gebissen. „Hat er etwa wen <em>mitgebracht</em>?“ Pure Entrüstung in seinen Worten, Angriffslustigkeit in seiner Körperhaltung. Percy wird ganz warm ums Herz.</p><p>Er sagt: „Das werden wohl Cedric und Roger gewesen sein. Meine Mitbewohner.“</p><p>Er sagt <em>wohl</em>, als stünde es zur Debatte. Als hätte er nicht selbst das sanfte Klopfen an seiner Tür gehört und die leisen Barfußschritte zu seinem Bett. Als hätte er nicht selbst die Decke angehoben, nachdem Roger <cite>Ich kann nicht schlafen</cite> gesagt hat. Als hätte er nicht mitbekommen, wie Cedric kurze Zeit später unter dem Deckmantel der Dunkelheit das Zimmer betreten hatte, um mit einem leisen <cite>Ich hab mich schon ganz einsam gefühlt</cite> ebenfalls in Percys Bett zu kriechen. (Percys Bett, das bei großzügiger Betrachtung durch ein Kaleidoskop für vier Menschen vielleicht gerade so ausreichen könnte.)</p><p>„Die Mitbewohner, sagt er.“ Alle Luft entweicht aus Ron und er sinkt auf seinem Stuhl zurück gegen die Rückenlehne. „Ich bin immer noch ein bisschen verwirrt, was all diese Leute in Deinem Bett zu suchen haben.“</p><p>Ja, das ist Percy nach all dieser Zeit auch immer noch. Vermutlich ist es eine unangemessen große Menge Glück und eine Prise Falsche Entscheidungen, die zu diesem wunderlichen Ereignis geführt haben. (Wunderlich, weil es ein Wunder ist, dass gerade Percy so etwas passiert.)</p><p>„Das kommt schon einmal vor“, stellt Percy mit ruhiger Stimme fest. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel, nur ein klitzekleines bisschen, dann ist die Katze endlich aus dem Sack. Und wenn Ron reagiert, wie es wünschenswert wäre, dann könnte Percy vielleicht endlich all den Mumm in seinen Knochen zusammenzukratzen, um seinen Eltern zu erzählen, was er schon viel zu lange sagen möchte. „In einer romantischen Beziehung.“ </p><p>Und damit ist es raus. Ohne Feuerwerk und Fanfaren und Festtagsumzüge oder Krach. Es gibt keinen Plattenkratzer im Hintergrund oder atmosphärische Musik, die innehält. Kein Temperaturunterscheid, keine Verlangsamung der Zeit. Nur das kaum wahrnehmbare Geräusch der Heizung, das mehr als weißes Rauschen zur Kulisse gehört.</p><p>„Na, wenn Oliver in einer romantischen Beziehung mit einem der beiden ist, soll er doch bei denen im Zimmer schlafen“, wirft Ron in den Raum in all seiner Verständislosigkeit. „Ich verstehe nicht, was das mit Deinem Bett zu tun hat.“</p><p>Percy schließt die Augen, ganz kurz nur, weil er echt nicht glauben kann, dass er das gerade gesagt, und Ron es trotzdem nicht verstanden hat. Dass er noch einmal die erniedrigende Tortur erleiden muss, es für Ron auszusprechen.</p><p>„Es ist eine romantische Beziehung mit mir“, klarifiziert Percy. Er fühlt sich auch ziemlich heldenhaft dabei.</p><p>Doch Ron scheint noch immer nicht auf derselben Wellenlänge wie Percy zu sein, was nicht überraschen sollte, weil die beiden doch noch nie auf einer Wellenlänge gewesen sind. Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass Percy ihm nicht böse sein kann, weil Ron so ernsthaftlich erfreut für ihn klingt, als er fragt: „Mit welchem?“</p><p>Percy seufzt.</p><p>„Alle drei“, sagt er dann schlussendlich. „Wir sind ein Polykül.“</p><p>Verständnis breitet sich auf Rons Gesicht aus, die Verwirrung maßgeblich vertrieben. (Noch nicht ganz, auf jeden Fall. Was verständlich ist, wenn Percy ganz ehrlich mit sich ist, weil er, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass er sich in dieser Situation befindet, auch nicht daran glauben würde, dass es jemals passieren könnte. – Jeder Tag fühlt sich ein bisschen neu an wie Akzeptieren und Lernen und Wachsen daran, dass Percy unkonditional geliebt wird. Mit all seinen kleinen Schrägheiten und Macken.)</p><p>„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, sagt Ron dann und er klingt tatsächlich so, als würde er es meinen, wie er es sagt. Seine Hand greift über den Tisch nach Percys, die noch immer den Stift umgriffen hält, mit dem er zuvor noch versucht hat, sein Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen. „Krasse Sache, auf jeden Fall.“ Er wiegt den Kopf hin und her. „Wissen Mum und Dad …?“</p><p>Vehement schüttelt Percy seinen Kopf, weil er noch mindestens drei Gedankenblasen und Karteikartenstrukturiersysteme braucht, bevor er auch nur daran denken kann, Mum zu erklären, was ein Polykül überhaupt ist und wie er sich in einem wiedergefunden hat. (Wie hat er sich überhaupt in einem wiedergefunden, was für eine exzellente Frage, die Roger so viel souveräner beantworten könnte als Percy. Er würde lediglich auf sein Gesicht zeigen, Jazz-Hände inklusive, und würde vielleicht noch, um das Maß vollzumachen, Cedric dafür rekrutieren, ihm einen Trommelwirbel zu bescheren. Nicht, dass das die Frage beantworten würde, aber Roger wäre zumindest selbstzufrieden, was generell immer ein Gewinn für die Menschheit bedeutet.)</p><p>„Na, Du packst das schon“, sagt Ron, bevor er Percys Hand loslässt und sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnt. Seine Kaffeetasse steht vergessen von ihm auf der Tischplatte.</p><p>Nach einer Sekunde innerer Einkehr, fährt Ron dann fort: „Die wichtigste Frage ist doch sowieso eine ganz andere.“ Er räuspert sich, während Percy der kalte Schweiß in den Nacken tritt. Jegliche Frage zur Natur seiner Beziehung ist unangenehm und viel zu viel zu viel. „Wenn Du doch offensichtlich mit allen Menschen in dieser Wohnung eine Beziehung führst. Und kein Problem hast, das Bett mit ihnen zu teilen.“ Er hält inne für den dramatischen Effekt, der Mistkerl. „Warum muss Dein armer Bruder, wenn er Dich besuchen kommt, auf dem schäbigen Sofa im Wohnzimmer übernachten, huh?“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>